


winter ball

by crazyqueerecrivain



Series: twenty-five days of fic [9]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: nicole almost invites waverly to her senior winter ball but champ beats her to it. fifteen years later they find themselves in Purgatory and maybe have their second chance





	

**Author's Note:**

> super late on this one but it's still a quarter to midnight on the pacific coast. i hope y'all enjoy

_Nicole Haught met Waverly Earp when they were five and three respectively. Nicole was impressed by Waverly even then. She had two older sisters, one eleven, and one thirteen. The thirteen-year-old, Willa, was terrible to Waverly. She taunted Waverly when she and the eleven-year-old, Wynonna, came to pick Waverly up from school. Waverly took it so bravely, and Wynonna sometimes told Willa to lay off. The first time Nicole witnessed the terror, she was so confused. Waverly was notorious on the Pre-K/Kindergarten playground for standing up to bullies. Willa had growled an insult at Nicole for staring as she pulled Waverly away. Waverly said nothing, but shot Nicole a small smile._

  
_They don’t see each other much after that year; once they get to the main grade school, the grades are kept quite separate. Their paths didn't cross again until Nicole was a sophomore and Waverly was a freshman. Nicole was confused to see Waverly to say the least, but apparently Waverly skipped the third grade so she was a year ahead. Nicole just smiled, not surprised in the slightest. They became friends, but at a price. Nicole’s innocent playground crush, started to develop into a full blown ‘I’m in love with my best friend’ kinda crush. Every time Waverly laughs, every time she smiles, every time she wraps her small but strong arms around Nicole, Nicole’s heart beats faster. Suffice it to say, Nicole has had feelings for Waverly Earp for almost thirteen years. Winter Ball posters have begun to be hung around the school, inviting seniors to invite their sweethearts to the fancy dance. Nicole came out her junior year, so she knows no one expects her to take a date, but she wants to. It’s like a right of passage at Purgatory High. The seniors dates line up at the bottom of the staircase while the seniors descend the staircase, one by one filling the dance floor. Nicole can’t imagine walking down those stairs to anyone but Waverly. “NIC!” Waverly jumps onto Nicole’s back, causing Nicole’s hands to flock to her sides to support the smaller girl’s weight. It’s certainly not the first time Waverly has jumped onto Nicole with little or no notice, so Nicole easily supports Waverly, and no one bats an eye._

_“Hey Waves.” Nicole grins, that stupid warm feeling twisting around Nicole’s stomach. She knows if she doesn’t ask Waverly to the Winter Ball soon, Nicole will chicken out. “Waves, um,” Nicole chokes out, but the approaching hoard of football players spooks Nicole._

_“Waverly!” Champ Hardy shouts, “Winter Ball! You and Me!” Anger bubbles in Nicole’s stomach; Champ doesn’t even give Waverly a choice, yet still the girl on Nicole’s back jumps down with a squeal. Waverly goes in for a hug, but Champ pulls her into a kiss and Nicole can feel the growl vibrate through her. It looks like Champ is suffocating Waverly._

_Nicole doesn’t go to the Winter Ball. Waverly tries to set Nicole up because she things grumpy Nicole is caused by loneliness. They loose touch when Nicole goes off to college and Nicole moves on, but neither really forget the way that they felt when the other whispered each other’s name._

 

**fifteen years later**

Waverly never leaves Purgatory. Between her Daddy’s death and her sister’s kidnapping, she has every reason to leave, but she just can’t make herself do it. There are too many memories. Gus and Curtis are still there, and in truth, they’re the two who raised Waverly. When Curtis dies, Waverly feels a renewed sense to make sure Gus is okay, and she’s got a good gig with Shorty. When Shorty dies, Waverly almost believes there’s an Earp curse, but to her surprise, she inherits the bar. There’s really no reason to leave Purgatory, besides the limited dating options. She’s with Champ for years too long. They start to date her junior year when he invites her to the Winter Ball. She’s too scared to admit that she had wished it was Nicole who asked her to the Winter Ball, but Waverly knew that just because Nicole is gay that she wouldn’t automatically like Waverly and it could’ve ruined their friendship. Waverly can’t date who she wants, so she settles for Champ. He’s easy. He cares at least a little about her, and he keeps Waverly minority satisfied. After ten years of a mediocre relationship, Waverly cuts the cord. Steph and Crissy are starting to discuss a proposal and Waverly can’t condemn herself to a life of mediocrity with Champ. She wants more. 

 

Nicole gets a basketball scholarship to college and gets the hell out of Purgatory. She majors in psychology and English before going on to get her master’s degree in education. She gets a nice teaching job in the city and actually really enjoys teaching high school until her dad gets sick. She knows she has to return to Purgatory, but there’s no way in hell that she’s returning as a teacher. The old martial arts techniques come back quickly, and she’s the top recruit in her class. She knows she can pick anywhere to work, but Purgatory is where she has to be. A murmur ripples through the entire auditorium of police recruits. No one actually wants to be assigned to Purgatory, and yet the first in the class asked to be assigned there. Sherif Nedley knows Nicole too well, having more often than not been the officer responding to the disturbances at the Haught residences. At least he’s gracious enough not to shoot her a look of pity when Nicole walks through the doors of the Purgatory Sherif’s Offices. “Is it true her old man has liver cancer Nedley?” One of the other detectives asks when they think Nicole is out of earshot. 

 

“Old bastard is getting what’s been coming to him and that’s all that’ll be said on the matter. Officer Haught is to be judged on her merit as a cop and that’s all. Understood?” Sherif Needly responds, his tone harsh and defensive. Nicole smiles, content that Nedley was still on her side. 

 

They first run into each other at Shorty’s. Waverly is working when Carl and Red, drunk off their asses, get into it effectively causing a bar brawl. Waverly’s not sure who calls the cops, but before she knows it, a tall, attractive ginger woman, who’s face Waverly would recognize anywhere was busting down the doors and single-handedly calming down each one of the patrons. “Well if it isn’t Nicole Haught.” Waverly smiles. It’s a smile that only Nicole can get out of Waverly and a smile that comes extremely easy and gives Waverly a sense of calm and happiness. “What the heck are you doing back in Purgatory?” Waverly asks and motions for Nicole to sit. 

 

Nicole smiles, not quite meeting Waverly’s eyes. “My Pops has liver cancer; someone had to take care of him.” The moment Nicole mentions her father, Waverly stiffens, a shiver of anger running down her spine. She hates Nicole’s father. Waverly Earp doesn’t hate much, but her hatred for the patriarch of the Haught household could light the flames of hell for eternity. Immediately, Waverly took Nicole’s hand into her own and squeezed lightly. She can admit she’s still protective of Nicole; however, she cannot admit the reasons for that. She tells herself it’s because Nicole was her best friend all throughout high school, but if she’s being honest with herself, that’s not the real reason. 

 

“He doesn’t deserve your compassion.” Waverly growls. “Well, what can I get you to drink? On the house.” Waverly’s tone softens when she talks to Nicole. It’s a tone purely reserved for Nicole. Waverly forgets how easy is it to fall for her best friend. She forgets how light and bubbly Nicole can make her feel while simultaneously making her feel nervous and jittery. 

 

“Nothin’” Nicole drawls and stands up, “I’m on duty, but it’s nice to see you Waverly. We should grab a cappuccino sometime.” Nicole smiles and Waverly feels like she’s eighteen again with a stomach full of butterflies. Waverly nods as she watches the ginger go, breathing out a big sigh. 

 

“I see your old… friend Nicole is back in town.” Gus comes up behind Waverly, making the short brunette jump. “You know, I’ll bet she’ll be at the Winter Ball workin’ security. Rookies always are.” Gus says, the inference heavy in her voice. “I know the principal used to ask Shorty to provide refreshments; sure he’ll be glad if you offer.” Waverly doesn’t know how Gus just knows, but she’s never been good at keeping things from the older woman. She’s sure her crush on Nicole was more obvious to Gus than to herself back in high school. 

 

“Yeah, she’s taking care of that shit-"

 

“-Language-” Gus cuts Waverly off with a warning.

 

“-Father of hers. He’s terrible Gus, you know that. He was worse than Daddy and Willa combined.” Waverly’s tone softens when she talks about her own family. She loved her dad and sister, but they never quite treated her as well as they treated Wynonna and each other. “I will talk to the principal if you’d like.” Waverly concedes and Gus humphs triumphantly. 

 

* * *

They don’t get the chance to grab the coffee Nicole suggested with both of their busy schedules. Nicole isn’t thrilled about having to work security ( meaning shaking kids hands in order to make sure that they didn’t smell of alcohol ). She’s disillusioned with the Winter Ball after spending the day hanging cheesy decorations. The lights are too bright and too dim all at the same time. The kids have barely started to arrive and Nicole can already smell the bad body spray, the sweat, and the desperation. Nicole can’t be sure that her Winter Ball wasn’t like this, but she likes to imagine it was different. Nicole has just shifted from greeting to watching over the floor when she grabs a soda. She nearly chokes on the liquid when she sees Waverly Earp in a beautiful dress, descending the grand staircase. It might now be the romantic picture Nicole had built up, but she thinks it’s better. Waverly’s dress is blue, meaning that her eyes will probably reflect as such. There was just another thing to be enamored by. Waverly’s eyes weren’t one color. They shifted from brown, to hazel, to green, to blue. Sometimes it depended on the light or what she was wearing, but sometimes they just changed on their own accord. “Hey Waves.” Nicole tries to speak as if she thought of Waverly as only a friend, but her voice is laced with attraction and comes out huskier than she planned. 

 

“Hey Nic.” Waverly smiles, pulling Nicole into a hug. Nicole can only hope that Waverly can’t feel Nicole’s increased heartbeat. “Is it just me or was this whole thing a lot more fun when we were young?” Waverly laughs; Nicole tries not to let her heart sink, but alas it does. She doesn’t know what the Winter Ball was like when they were young. She doesn’t regret her decision not to go; it wouldn’t have been fun without Waverly, but she does regret not asking Waverly before Champ had the chance, even if it were just as friends. 

 

Nicoles huffs a laugh, but Waverly can see through it and Nicole knows it. “I wouldn’t know. Never went.” Waverly’s brow furrows in confusion, before she slumps in realization, sadness in her eyes.

 

“Thats right, you were sick.” Nicole tenses her jaw, remembering the lame excuse she had fed Waverly. She didn’t think she could stand to see Waverly and Champ dancing close while Champ sucked on the shorter girl’s face. “Well, c’mon, you’ve got to have a dance at the Winter Ball to be a certified adult in Purgatory.” Waverly says with a smile, pulling Nicole onto the dance floor with all of the other teenagers. Nicole finds herself thankful for those awkward dance lessons her roommate forced upon her for her freshman spring formal. She leads Waverly in the slow dance easily, despite the heels they’re both wearing. Waverly rests her head against Nicole’s chest, and Nicole resigns herself to humming happily. “Nicole, can I tell you something.” Waverly murmurs, not bringing herself away from Nicole’s body. Nicole nods, feeling her heartbeat increase. There isn’t really anything to be nervous about, but Nicole still finds herself anxiously awaiting Waverly’s words. “I kind of um maybe had a crush on you in high school.” Waverly chokes out, immediately pulling away from Nicole. “I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I can go and I’ll just um disappear now.” Waverly babbles, and before the shorter girl tries to leave. 

 

On instinct, Nicole grabs Waverly’s arm and pulls her back into Nicole’s arms. “Waverly,” Nicole might be wrong, but she thinks a shiver runs down Waverly’s spine. “If we’re being honest, I maybe had a crush on you too.” Nicole’s arms wrap around Waverly’s waist just enough to allow the brunette to get out if she’d like. Waverly doesn’t even flinch; she just looked up at Nicole, seemingly searching for answers within Nicole’s eyes. 

 

“Nicole,” Waverly breaths, her hands tremble as they link at the nape of Nicole’s neck, “I need you to promise me that if I do something wrong you’ll tell me and then we will never talk about it again.” Waverly’s voice trembles, and Nicole nods, her mind swarming with the possibilities of what Waverly is talking about. Her mind doesn’t wander for long, as Waverly stands on her tiptoes, pulling Nicole down and into a gentle kiss. “My crush might not have ended in high school.” Waverly squeaks and a small smile crosses Nicole’s face. “Is that a good smile or a bad smile?” Nicole can hear the panic build in Waverly’s voice. “Nicole I am begging you say something I’m terrified.” Waverly’s eyes don’t leave Nicole’s as she waits for an answer, but Nicole decides not to give her one, at least not a verbal one.

 

Nicole simply leans down and pulls Waverly into another kiss. “Yeah,” She smirks, mine either."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr [[ crazyqueerfrenchfry ]]


End file.
